An inkjet web press is a high-speed, digital, industrial inkjet printing solution that prints on a print target such as a continuous media web at speeds of hundreds of feet per minute. In some examples, a roll of media (e.g., paper) on an unwinding device supplies the press with a paper web that is conveyed through the press along a media path. Stationary inkjet printheads along the media path eject droplets of printing fluid onto the web to form images. The paper web is then conveyed through a drying area and out of the press through rollers to be further processed and/or rewound on a rewinding device.
Inkjet web presses can have different printhead configurations depending on different customer applications. For example, some customer applications involve less color printing but significantly higher amounts of printing in mono, or black. In such cases, an inkjet web press may be configured with additional black printheads to accommodate higher speeds during the mono/black printing. In some inkjet web presses, for example, there can twice as many or more black printheads as there are color printheads, such as cyan, magenta, or yellow printheads.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.